Año tras año
by Ilse Parnell
Summary: 20 años de conocerse. 20 años de mentiras, secretos, lágrimas y desilusiones, pero también de sonrisas, alegría, sueños, felicidad y amor. ¿Podrá la historia de Kurt y Sebastian tener un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Año #1: Su primer encuentro.**

-¡Sebastián! ¡Sebastián! – Un pequeño con cabello rubio corría por el parque buscando a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Jeff? Te dije que no quiero jugar contigo. – Refunfuñó un chiquillo castaño, que estaba muy atento construyendo un castillo de arena.

-¡Vi al niño! – Gritó eufórico el otro niño.

-¿Comiste chocolate de nuevo? – El pequeño Sebastián frunció las cejas, luciendo adorable.

-Solo un poco. – Confesó su amiguito. – Pero aun así vi al niño bonito de las noticias.

Las redondas mejillas de Sebastián se sonrojaron al recordar su actitud al ver a ese niño de ojos cielo en televisión, su madre tuvo que alejarlo de la pantalla dándole una extraña mirada a su padre.

Miró enojado a Jeff antes de regresar su atención a la arena.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sebastián. – Jeff se sentó a su lado. – Tus papás te han dicho muchas veces que es malo mentir. Por favor, vamos verlo, está allá. – Su mano regordeta señalo a un montón de niñas alrededor de algo.

-Bien. – Dijo Sebastián con un suspiro, aunque sus manitas estaban sudando (tanto que tuvo que restregarlas en su pantalón para secarlas), añoraba conocer al niño bonito. – Pero no le voy a hablar.

Jeff asintió con una gran sonrisa, tomó la muñeca de Sebastián para que no pudiera escapar y se encaminó hacia el otro lado del parque.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más chillidos de niñas fastidiosas llegaban a los oídos de Sebastián. _"Él es mío" "No, yo soy su esposa" "Déjenlo, es mío", _decían las niñas.

Al estar solo a unos pasos ellas, Jeff y Sebastián pudieron ver como el cabello castaño de un niño se movía de un lado a otro muy rápido.

Algo impulsó a Sebastián para entrar en esa multitud de niñas enloquecidas, las empujó, ganándose chillidos indignados, cuando tuvo espacio suficiente tomó la mano del niño al que estaban maltratando y lo alejó de ellas.

Tomó con la otra mano a Jeff y los tres corrieron juntos para esconderse de las niñas. Terminaron con las respiraciones agitadas, abrazando su estómago.

-Gr-Gracias. – Sebastián alzó la vista al escuchar esa dulce voz.

Sin duda era mejor que en televisión, el niño era tan… hermoso. Sebastián se quedó hipnotizado.

-No fue nada. – Jeff contestó por él.

-Odio a las niñas. – El niño de ojos azules se sentó en el pasto con los labios fruncidos. – Me gusta lo que juegan, pero ellas son horribles.

Jeff se sentó junto a él. – Mi papá dice que algún día me van a gustar.

-Ugh, yo nunca de los nunca voy a tener novia.

Sebastián seguía sin decir nada, no podía, estaba atónito por la piel tan blanca, los labios rozados, el cabello castaño bien peinado y visiblemente sedoso, no sabía que le sucedía, pero le gustaba esa sensación que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. El niño guio su vista hacia el parque y ahí fue cuando Sebastián pudo apreciar sus ojos, eran tan…

Desvió la mirada con rapidez cuando el pequeño de ojos azules notó que lo miraba.

-Soy Kurt Hummel. – Estiró la mano hacia él.

Sebastián titubeó un poco antes de estrecharla, estaba caliente y pegajosa por el sudor, y aun así su estómago dio un vuelco.

-Te conocemos. – Jeff rompió su "momento". Más tarde Sebastián le haría pagar por ello. – Eres el niño de la televisión.

Las mejillas de Kurt se tornaron rosas. Sebastián apretó más su mano en forma de apoyo, pero solo logró que la blanca piel del niño se pusiera más roja al darse cuenta que se seguían tomando de la mano. Para su desgracia, Kurt se separó abruptamente.

-¿Han visto mis comerciales? – Preguntó Kurt a Jeff. Sebastián frunció sus cejas al no tener la atención del pequeño en él.

-No, te vimos…

-¡Sí! – Gritó Sebastián. – Hemos visto tus comerciales.

-¡Kurt! – Los tres niños giraron sus cabezas para ver a un hombre a unos metros de ellos.

-Es mi papá, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

El pequeño Hummel salió corriendo al encuentro con su padre dejando a un desilusionado Sebastián atrás.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? Nosotros lo vimos en las noticias, ¿no recuerdas que tus papás nos explicaron que su mamá ya está en el cielo?

-Lo recuerdo, Jeff. – Dijo Sebastián, aun mirando a Kurt y su padre a lo lejos. – Pero no quería que él lo recordara.

Ese fue su primer encuentro, y el único que tendrían por un par de años


	2. Chapter 2

**Año #2: Memorias tristes.**

La muerte de su madre fue, sin duda, un acontecimiento que marcó su vida. No sabía que sucedía, al menos eso es lo que quiso creer su padre. Kurt sabía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Nadie podía culparlo. Nunca es fácil aceptar que la persona que más amabas y la que mejor te conocía ya no está más.

En esa tarde fría de invierno se cumplía un año más desde su muerte. Kurt sostenía con fuerza la mano de su padre, esa mano que siempre había estado ahí para no dejarlo caer.

Kurt amaba a su padre. Burt Hummel parecía frio y duro, pero era todo lo contrario, el hombre había demostrado a Kurt, más que nunca, que tenía un corazón enorme. Trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, era por eso que siempre, después de ir al colegio, Kurt pasaba la tarde en el taller viendo como su padre reparaba los automóviles.

Y aunque Burt trataba de ser fuerte para Kurt, el pequeño de ojos azules sabía que estaba igual de destrozado que él. Varias noches, mientras se suponía que estaba dormido, podía escucharlo llorar en su habitación. El primer día que sucedió Kurt se hizo una promesa, haría lo que fuera por ver a su padre feliz de nuevo, lo protegería de cualquier daño, sería un hijo ejemplar.

-Hola, cariño. – Burt susurró. Acarició la dura lapida con el nombre de su esposa.

-Hola, mamá. – También saludo Kurt.

-¿Lo escuchaste? – Preguntó Burt, emocionado. – Ya le está cambiando la voz. Nuestro pequeño está creciendo. Pronto cumplirá nueve.

-Conocí a alguien en la escuela, mamá. Su nombre es Rachel, tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque a veces es muy irritante. Cuando me enojo mucho con ella recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que unas personas maduran más rápido que otras y papá dice que yo soy muy maduro, así que sólo tengo que esperar a que Rachel madure también. Estoy mejorando en mis clases de ballet, la maestra dice que tengo mucho talento y también me eligieron para el papel principal de la obra de mi escuela, papá y yo iremos a celebrar comiendo hamburguesas después, bien, él comerá hamburguesas y yo una ensalada.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. – Dijo Burt con una sonrisa.

Kurt también sonrió débilmente.

-También me han llamado para hacer muchos comerciales más. Papá está guardando la mayoría del dinero para mi universidad y con lo demás me compro ropa y, aunque él se enoje, también le compro regalos. Oh y le compré un karaoke a Rachel por su cumpleaños, se volvió loca y empezó a gritar y besar mi cabeza. Estoy contento, la escuela es grandiosa aunque algunos niños me molestan, papá dijo que luego hablaremos sobre eso, no sé de qué quiere hablar, yo no hice nada para que me molestaran, ellos sólo…

-Kurt…

-Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué más quería decirte? Oh, sí. Soñé de nuevo con ese niño, él de ojos verdes y bonitos que te conté, no entiendo porque lo sigo soñando, la mayoría de los sueños son lindos, pero algunos días él está muy triste, yo intento consolarlo, en serio intento muy fuerte hacer que deje de llorar, nunca he podido y eso me pone triste a mí también. Papá tiene que comprarme helado cuando eso pasa.

-Kurt, es hora de irnos. – Burt se levantó, dejando acomodadas las rosas que habían llevado.

-Sí. Mamá sólo te quiero decir que he sido feliz estos últimos meses, sé que sería mucho mejor si estuvieras aquí, pero trato de no imaginármelo porque cuando lo hago me duele el pecho y odio que eso pase. Te amo mucho, mami. Gracias por cuidarme siempre.

Kurt tomó de nuevo la mano de su padre para marcharse.

Casi a la salida del cementerio, Kurt escuchó el llanto de un niño, giró su cabeza con rapidez. Unos metros atrás estaban unas personas reunidas, era un entierro.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritaba un niño mientras lloraba.

Kurt sintió lastima por él. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien. Al menos él tenía a su padre, pero ese pobre niño había perdido también al suyo. Kurt imaginó cómo sería perder también a su padre, no, no podía, no quería hacerlo, no podría soportar eso.

Los Hummel salieron del lugar. Kurt se fue sin saber que ese pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente por sus padres era el agradable rubio que había conocido un año antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Año #3: Promesas eternas.**

Sebastian y Jeff entendieron el significado de la muerte al mismo tiempo. Fue con la muerte del hámster de Jeff, la pequeña y redonda bola de pelos había estado con él desde que tenía dos años. Ambos, Sebastian y Jeff, lo amaban. Cada día al llegar del colegio subían a la habitación de Jeff para jugar con él.

Una tarde calurosa de verano, los niños llegaron extasiados del colegio, lanzaron sus mochilas encima del comedor y, sin saludar a la señora Sterling, subieron con rapidez las escaleras que los separaban de la habitación del pequeño rubio. Pero gran fue la sorpresa al entrar y ver a su hámster inmóvil en una de las esquinas de su _casita_, como la llamaba Jeff.

Los niños lo movieron, al pensar que estaba dormido, pero no sucedió nada. Sebastian supo que algo andaba mal porque el diminuto cuerpo se sentía tieso y no irradiaba calorcito, como normalmente lo hacía.

Jeff se desesperó, lloró y gritó. El roedor continuó inmóvil. La madre de Jeff entró a la habitación con aire preocupado. Jeff le gritó y le gritó a pesar de que no se le entendía nada, cada silaba era acompañada por un sollozo. La mujer pronto se dio cuenta de que el llanto de su hijo era provocado por su mascota. Ella abrazo a Jeff hasta que el llanto paro. Sebastian solo se quedó parado viéndolos fijamente sin decir nada.

La madre de Jeff les explicó que su peludo amigo estaba muerto, aunque sus palabras fueron más como se ha ido al cielo para ser completamente feliz . Jeff aceptó la explicación porque, aunque ya no pudiera jugar más con su hámster, ahora él era muy feliz en el cielo y seguro estaba jugando mucho. Ese día los dos niños supieron que cuando alguien muere nunca vuelve.

Sebastian no tuvo otra experiencia con la muerte hasta que vio en las noticias al niño con esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento. La madre del niño murió. El motivo de que pasaran en las noticias locales el accidente en el que murió, fue porque ella, al parecer, había sido actriz cuando era adolescente y una de las famosas, además, su hijo, el cual le estaba siguiendo los pasos haciendo comerciales nacionales, había estado con ella en el automóvil cuando chocó, todos dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera sin lesiones graves. Como si perder a tu madre no fuera una lesión grave.

Sebastian agradeció a Dios cada noche de los siguientes meses que Kurt Hummel se hubiera salvado. Sus agradecimientos aumentaron la noche del día que lo conoció.

Pero Sebastian dejo de agradecer a Dios. Dejo de creer en él. No podía creer que existiera un Dios porque si existía, era un Dios malvado. Un Dios que le arrebató sus padres a su mejor amigo. Un Dios que permitía que cada día Jeff Sterling desgarrara su garganta en sollozos y suplicas para que sus padres volvieran.

Sebastian sabía que ellos nunca volverían y sabía que Jeff también era consciente de ello. Y él no tenía idea de que hacer para que el sufrimiento de su amigo parara, así que solo estuvo ahí para abrazarlo siempre que Jeff lo permitía y cuando despertaba gritando, también estuvo ahí para leerle las historias de los libros que le dejaban en la escuela.

Pero un día no pudo hacerlo más. Unas personas extrañas llegaron y sus padres fueron al estudio para hablar con ellos. Los extraños se fueron una hora después dejando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y a su padre con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados firmemente. Esa noche, después de la cena, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala. Los padres de Sebastian explicaron lentamente que las últimas semanas en las que Jeff había estado en casa fueron un pedido que el señor Smythe hizo al juez, pero el lapso de tiempo había terminado, Jeff tenía que ir a casa de sus abuelos. Al escuchar eso Jeff comenzó a llorar, sus padres nunca habían tenido una buena relación con sus abuelos, a él tampoco le agradaban.

Sebastian suplicó a sus padres que no lo permitieran, que Jeff podía vivir con ellos, que él sería feliz de compartir su habitación. Las suplicas no pudieron hacer nada.

Al día siguiente los extraños volvieron. Se llevarían a Jeff para dejarlo con sus abuelos. Sus maletas estaban listas, la madre de Sebastian se había encargado personalmente de hacerlas para que no olvidara nada.

Jeff dio un abrazo al señor y la señora Smythe antes de despedirse de Sebastian. Sus mejillas estaban rozadas y mojadas por sus lágrimas. Sebastian sintió ganas de llorar también, pero se negó a hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte para Jeff.

Se abrazaron con todas las fuerzas que tenían. Jeff lloró más fuerte.

-Te prometo que siempre seremos amigos. Te prometo… te prometo que nadie nos separara nunca. – Eso fue lo último que Sebastian dijo a Jeff antes de que los dos extraños se lo llevaran.

Cuando Sebastian vio al auto, en el que Jeff iba, alejarse hasta desaparecer, se permitió derramar las lágrimas que había retenido.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano recordando su promesa. Él era un Smythe y los Smythe nunca rompían sus promesas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Año #4: Primeros besos.**

Rachel Berry lo besó. Fue lo más asqueroso del mundo. No sólo para él.

Kurt y Rachel estaban en el jardín de la casa Hummel tomando té mientras sus padres hablaban adentro.

-¿Puedo besarte? – Preguntó de la nada la pequeña Rachel.

-¿Besarme? – Kurt tomó con tranquilidad de su taza. – ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Yo soy tu mejor amiga. Quiero que seas mi primer beso, pensé que tú también lo querrías.

-Hum. – Kurt lo pensó por un momento. Nunca había pensado en su primer beso. Tal vez sí sería lo mejor que Rachel fuera la primera. – Bien.

-Bien.

Rachel se levantó, alisó su vestido rosado antes de avanzar hacia Kurt. El pequeño niño también se levantó. Sin decir nada, los niños acercaron sus rostros para rozar sus labios ligeramente, un instante después se separaron con una mueca en el rostro.

-Eso fue asqueroso. – Kurt fue el primero en quejarse.

-Ni que lo digas. – Rachel se limpió los labios con la mano. – Al menos ya sabemos lo que es dar un beso.

-No lo volveré a hacer nunca.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Ya conociste al niño nuevo? Es lindo.

-¿Finn Hudson? Es un tonto.

Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No digas eso, solo es un poco torpe.

-Como digas, ¿conoces al otro?

-¿Al rubio? No, es desagradable.

-No puedes decir que es desagradable si no lo conoces, Rachel. Yo quiero conocerlo pero siempre se aparta de todos.

-Dicen que vive con sus abuelos porque sus papás murieron.

Kurt sintió una punzada de dolor por el niño nuevo. Sabía perfectamente como es perder a alguien que amas.

-Le hablaré la próxima vez que lo vea.

-¡Kurt, Rachel! ¡Vamos al parque!

Rachel se apresuró a atender el llamado de sus padres.

Medio hora más tarde Kurt y Rachel se deslizaban juntos por un tobogán. Kurt piso el suelo primero por eso fue el primero en colisionar con otro cuerpo.

-Auch.

-Lo siento. – Kurt trató de levantarse, no contaba con que Rachel cayera sobre él. – ¡Rachel!

-Lo siento.

Los tres niños se levantaron.

Kurt abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el tercero de ellos era el nuevo chico rubio de su clase.

-¡Hola! – Le saludó animadamente.

-Ho… hola. – El rubio ni lo miró a los ojos.

-Soy Kurt y ella es Rachel.

-Soy… Jeff.

-Lo sabemos. – Soltó Rachel. Kurt la miró reprochándole.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo sin saber que decir.

-¿Has besado a alguien Jeff? – Preguntó Rachel.

-No. – Dijo Jeff con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Kurt y yo compartimos nuestro primer beso y fue asqueroso.

-Muy asqueroso. – Confirmó Kurt.

Jeff asintió sin decir nada, su mirada se desvió a los padres de Rachel que estaban en una banca con las manos entrelazadas y compartiendo algunos besos tiernos.

-Ellos son mis papás. – Dijo Rachel al notar que los estaba mirando.

-Pero son dos hombres. – Jeff miró de nuevo a Rachel.

-Sí, a veces a algunos chicos pueden gustarles otros chicos y lo mismo pasa con las chicas. Ellos dicen que no importa el sexo de la persona porque amor es amor.

Jeff se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Tal vez… Tal vez su beso fue asqueroso porque no se lo dieron a la persona indicada.

-¿Estás diciendo que somos gay?

-No…

-No creo ser gay, nunca me han llamado la atención las niñas, pero tal vez tienes razón porque a pesar de que Kurt es muy lindo es mi mejor amigo, es como familia. Sí, debe ser eso. ¿Quieres besarme Jeff?

El rubio abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Yo…

-Vamos tras el árbol para que no nos vean. – Rachel tomó a los dos niños de la mano y los llevó tras un enorme roble.

-¿Listo?

Jeff asintió.

Kurt vio como Rachel y Jeff se daban un pequeño y rápido beso.

-Asqueroso. – Jeff arrugó su nariz.

-No tanto como con Kurt, pero sigue sin gustarme. – Rachel se encogió de hombros. – Ahora es turno de Kurt.

-¿Qué? – Rachel ignoró su pregunta y lo empujó hacia Jeff.

-Bésense.

Kurt le dio a Jeff una mirada de disculpa y se inclinó hacia él para tocar sus labios. No se sintió mal. Kurt no separó sus labios de inmediato, sintió como Jeff presionó más los suyos y se acercó más.

Uno poco después ambos se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo se sintió?

-No se sintió tan mal. – Admitió Kurt evitando mirar a Jeff.

-No, no lo hizo. – Escuchó susurrar a Jeff.

-Ahora sabemos porque conmigo no se sintió bien. A ustedes no les gustan las niñas. Genial. Ahora necesito otro niño.

Kurt y Jeff se dispusieron a seguir a Rachel en su búsqueda compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Año #5: Mejores amigos**

El momento del día más ansiado por Sebastian era esa media hora después de la cena cuando los abuelos de Jeff le permitían hablar por teléfono con él.

En esos dos años que habían estado separados se habían visto tan solo cuatro veces y nada más para hablar unas cuantas horas.

Las primeras veces que habló con Jeff luego de su separación el rubio había estado bastante desanimado con su nueva vida, sus abuelos eran fríos con él y sus nuevos compañeros de escuela eran groseros.

Pero eso cambio el día menos esperado.

Sebastian se sorprendió cuando escuchó la animada voz de Jeff a través del teléfono esa tarde.

-¡Sebastian! Adivina que sucedió hoy.

-No sé qué sucedió hoy, Jeffy, pero me encantaría saberlo. – Sebastian contestó felizmente por escuchar a su antiguo amigo de vuelta.

-Conocí a un chico y una chica en el parque, van en mi grupo en la nueva escuela pero nunca habíamos hablado hasta hoy, son asombrosos. Ella es muy intensa pero igual es fantástica y muy amable. Y él es... Wow, sí ella es fantástica él es simplemente perfecto. Ya lo he tomado como mi segundo mejor amigo.

-Eso me pone un poco celoso.

-Tranquilo tú eres el primero.

-Lo sé.

-Realmente ellos son fantásticos, me divertí mucho con ellos. Me invitaron a almorzar juntos en la escuela y Rachel dijo que puedo ir a su casa cuando quiera, vive a unas casas de la mía así que ya no pasaré más tardes solo y aburrido, me gustaría que Kurt también viviera cerca pero no es así.

Sebastian sintió cosas extrañas en su estómago al escuchar _ese_ nombre.

-¿Kurt? – Preguntó en un susurró.

-Sí, mi nuevo amigo, Kurt Hummel… – Jeff se quedó en silencio unos segundos – ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Mi Kurt es tu Kurt!

Sebastian sintió el calor recorrer su rostro.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún Kurt!

-¡Claro que lo tienes! Es el niño bonitos de las noticias aunque ya ha crecido y creo que su voz a cambiado un poco, pero si es él, cabello café, ojos azules…

-¡Ya sé quién es Jeff! Simplemente digo que él no es mío.

-Como digas… Oye Seb – Su voz se puso seria – Ya sé que tu diste tu primer beso con esa niña molesta de cuando teníamos seis pero… ¿haz besado a un niño?

Sebastian se sorprendió momentáneamente por la pregunta de su amigo hasta que recordó como Hunter Clarington beso a ese otro niño unas semanas atrás como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-No… No, nunca lo he hecho, ¿tú sí?

-Hum, sí… Besé a Kurt.

Sebastian ignoró el hecho de que sus ojos comenzaron a picar y su pecho dolía de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

-Oh… ¿por qué? … y… ¿cómo fue?

-Rachel y Kurt se besaron pero ambos dijeron que fue asqueroso y yo dije que tal vez no había sido la persona correcta entonces Rachel me besó y no fue muy agradable pero luego Rachel hizo que Kurt y yo nos besáramos y… no se sintió mal. Además los labios de Kurt son muy suaves y el huele a fresas.

Sebastian soltó una risita por lo rápido que había hablado Jeff.

-Tal vez sea mejor besar a chicos que a chicas y bueno, Kurt es, ya sabes, algo lindo.

-¿Algo?

-¡Bien! ¡Es muy lindo, es hermoso!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Él es tu Kurt!

La alegría de Jeff al decir eso le hizo soltar un resoplido.

-Sí, Jeff, Kurt Hummel es mío.

-Entonces, ¿te molesta que nos hayamos besado? ¡A mí no me gusta él! Y tú eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, yo nunca haría nada para molestarte o ponerte triste.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta. Es solo que, tal vez, a mí también me gustaría besar a un chico.

-A ti también te gustaría besar a Kurt. – Corrigió Jeff.

-Sí, me gustaría besarlo.

-¡Lo sabía! Él te gusta Sebastian. Kurt te gusta.

-No me… – Sebastian se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiró. – Él me gusta.

-Eso es lo que dije.

-Pero… Yo no veo mucho que a los chicos les gusten otros chicos… tal vez está mal.

-No. No creo. Los papás de Rachel son dos hombres y no vi que nadie los molestara por besarse.

-Se lo preguntaré a mis papás.

-Sí y me cuentas que dicen… Mi abuela me llama, me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Jeff.

-Adiós.

Sebastian dejo el teléfono a un lado cuando Jeff colgó. Con un suspiro se acurrucó.

Se sentía un poco celoso de Jeff por haber besado a Kurt e ir en la misma escuela, sin embargo se sentía más celoso de Kurt porque él podía ver a Jeff cuando él quisiera sin tener que viajar más de dos horas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Año #6: Primer enamoramiento.**

Kurt nunca se había cuestionado realmente sobre sus gustos hasta ese día en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel.

Estaba pasando un rato fantástico con sus mejores amigos, Jeff y Rachel, pero sus ojos insistían en dirigirse cada cinco segundos a ese chico. Adam. El dichoso primo de Rachel.

El chico era muy lindo, unos de las más lindos del mundo a criterio de Kurt. Su cabello era castaño, casi rubio y se veía muy suave. Sus ojos eran los segundos más hermosos que había visto, aunque no recordaba quién ocupaba el primer lugar. Era fuerte (tanto como se podía ser a esa edad). Y su sonrisa era muy, muy hermosa.

-Voy a ver si ya partiremos el pastel. – Rachel besó sus mejillas y caminó hacia la cocina.

Kurt miró nuevamente a Adam.

-Deberías hablarle. – Dijo Jeff asustándolo.

-¿Qué?

Kurt sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por haber sido descubierto.

-Al primo de Rachel, deberías hablarle.

-Oh... No, no puedo.

Jeff suspiró dramáticamente y tomó su mano.

Un sorprendido Kurt se vio arrastrado hacia Adam, quien hablaba animadamente con otro de los primos de Rachel, un chico de aproximadamente diecisiete años.

-Hola. Soy Jeff y él es Kurt, somos amigos de Rachel. – Saludó el rubio amigo de Kurt.

-Un gusto. – Contestó el mayor de los primos. – Yo soy Elliott y él es Adam.

Adam, se veía de pronto demasiado tímido para hablar. Elliott lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo me voy. – Volvió a hablar el mayor. – Un gusto conocerlos. – Le tendió una mano a Jeff, quien la apretó amablemente. Luego hizo lo mismo con Kurt, él tímidamente le dio la suya. Sintió la palma de Elliott rozando la suya como una suave caricia. Su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos, pero al intentar apartarla se dio cuenta que el otro chico lo sostenía con fuerza y lo veía de forma extraña. Su respiración se cortó cuando lo vio acercarse más. – Serás un chico realmente guapo cuando crezcas. – Le susurró en el oído antes de soltarle la mano y desaparecer escales arriba.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Kurt escuchó preguntar a una voz extraña. Apartó la vista de las escaleras para ver a Adam con los labios fruncidos.

-N-nada importante. – Logró decir Kurt.

Adam asintió.

-Es un idiota. – Dijo.

-Bueno, yo iré a ver dónde está Rachel. – Dijo Jeff y rápidamente huyó de ahí.

-Y... ¿Conoces a Rach hace mucho? – Preguntó Adam con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un par de años. – Kurt comenzó a balancearse de un pie a otro.

-Uh...

-¡Adam! – Una bella mujer lo llamó. – Es hora de irnos, cariño.

-¡Ya voy!

Adam miró a Kurt apenado.

-Vivimos en California, tenemos que irnos ya. Espero verte pronto, Kurt.

Adam lo miró mordiéndose el labio hasta que al fin decidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt se quedó estático con el lugar donde los labios de Adam se habían posado cosquilleando. Ni siquiera notó cuando Adam se alejó de él y salió de la casa junto a su familia.

-Van a venir en navidad. – La voz de Rachel lo sacó de su trance. Ella y Jeff habían aparecido frente a él. – Por si quieres venir.

Kurt sólo sonrió en respuesta y dio por terminado el tema para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Ese día al anochecer, su padre entró para arroparlo y desearle buenas noches como todos los días.

-¿Papá? – Lo llamó Kurt cuando su padre acomodaba las mantas para cubrirlo bien. Kurt sabía que ya estaba grandecito para poder hacerlo perfectamente él sólo pero le gustaba que su padre lo hiciera.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustan los chicos. – Dijo cuidadosamente.

Las manos de su padre se detuvieron y lo miró a los ojos. Kurt se alivió de no ver decepción o enojo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó su papá suavemente.

-Conocí a alguien...

-Eres muy pequeño para pensar en eso. – Rio su padre.

-Tengo trece años, papá. Muchos chicos a mí edad ya han tenido muchas novias.

-No me interesan los otros, Kurt. Tú eres mi hijo, no ellos, y como tu padre te digo que aún no tienes edad para eso.

-Igual no vive aquí. – Kurt lo tranquilizó. – Es primo de Rachel, vive en California.

-Es aso... – Su padre se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de Kurt. – Es muy desafortunado. Lo siento, chico. Pero no te preocupes dentro de unos... veinte años podrás tener novio.

-¿En serio no te molesta?

-Claro que no, hijo. Sabes que soy muy buen amigo de los padres de Rachel y no tengo ningun problema con sus preferencias.

-Sí, ellos son geniales.

-Sí... Kurt, sabes que cualquier pregunta o problema que tengas puedes decirme, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé.

-Bien, buenas noches.

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para dejar la habitación.

-Te amo, papá.

-También te amo, Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Año 7: El chico sin rostro. **

Sebastian era un chico solitario.

Luego de su separación con Jeff no volvió a ser el mismo. Dejó de hablar con los demás niños con los que ambos hablaban, comenzó a ignorar a todos para adentrarse en su propio mundo donde añoraba los momentos vividos con su mejor amigo.

Sus padres no lo sabían, tampoco Jeff lo hacía. Sebastian había aprendido rápidamente a poner una sonrisa frente a ellos y decirles que todo iba de maravillas en la escuela. Así fue por años hasta que llegó el momento que tanto había esperado Sebastian: el inició de la preparatoria.

Sebastian esperaba con ansias la fecha porque tenía pensado que Jeff iría con él, sus padres siempre lo quisieron así. Claro que la ilusión de Sebastian se destruyó cuando Jeff le dijo que sus abuelos lo habían inscrito a McKinley.

Fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de Sebastian.

Y aunque sabía que Jeff no tenía la culpa, le gritó, le gritó tanto como pudo y tantas cosas de las que se arrepintió después. Pero cuando Jeff no le gritó de vuelta y sólo le miró con tristeza su ira aumento y huyó lejos de Jeff.

Mientras corría lejos de la casa de los abuelos de Jeff con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas se prometió que nunca dejaría que nadie más lo hiriera de ese modo. Nunca querría a alguien porque si lo hacía simplemente ganaría un corazón roto.

Se refugió detrás de un enorme roble en un parque vacío, libremente soltó sonoros sollozos, esos que había aguantado durante mucho tiempo.

No supo cuando tiempo permaneció en ese lugar antes de escuchar una dulce voz del otro lado del tronco.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la voz tan particular.

-S-sí.

-No puede ser tan malo, quiero decir, la cosa por la que estás llorando no puede ser tan mala.

-No...

-Y aun si lo es, siempre puedes levantarte. Mi madre solía decirme que sin importar cuan fuerte sea la caída y el dolor que provoque siempre tenemos la oportunidad de levantarnos aún más fuertes que antes y seguir luchando.

-Seguro que tiene razón...

-Sí que la tenía... Ella ya no está más aquí... Duele pero por eso me siento más fuerte y lucho por lo que quiero y porque las demás personas no me hagan sentir mal por quién soy.

-Suenas muy valiente. – Sebastian se sorbió la nariz. Su llanto había parado, cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra el tronco disfrutando de la voz al otro lado.

-Me gusta pensar que lo soy. Y si yo puedo tú también puedes y debes hacerlo. Puede que algunas veces puedas sentir que estás solo por completo pero no es así, siempre habrá personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti. No debes derrumbarte porque si tú sufres ellos también lo hacen.

Sebastian pensó en Jeff y la mirada de tristeza que le había dado unas horas antes. De la misma forma pensó en la mirada que sus padres le daban algunos días, como si ellos supieran del dolor que ocultaba.

-Tienes razón. – Respondió con firmeza. – Debo ser fuerte.

-Exacto. Siempre fuerte, ¿bien?

-Bien.

-Magnifico, me tengo que ir. ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Seguro.

-Nunca olvides esta conversación. Tenla siempre presente y mucho más cuando te sientas triste, ¿hecho?

-Seguro.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós...

Sebastian escuchó como los pasos se alejaban del roble. Unos segundos después suspiró y caminó de regreso a casa de los abuelos de Jeff.

Se disculpó con Jeff en cuanto lo vio, le dio un abrazo y le dijo que no importaba que no fueran a la misma escuela de nuevo, ellos siempre serían los mejores amigos. Jeff dijo lo mismo, prometió que nunca se separarían.

Sebastian creyó en él.

La conversación con el chico sin rostro permaneció en su mente el resto del día y él cumplió su promesa justo como los Smythe hacían. A partir de ese día cada vez que se sentía triste recordaba esa melodiosa voz. _Siempre fuerte._

Y fue esa voz la que hizo más llevadero su primer día en la Academia Dalton, el lugar donde viviría por los siguientes cuatro años.

Lo que no esperaba era todo lo que ese colegio traería para él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de autora: **¡Ya han iniciado la preparatoria! Es tiempo de que Kurt y Seb tenga nuevas experiencias ya no tan inocentes. Aprovecho para decirles que en varios momentos de la historia ambos tendrán otras parejas amorosas, (y sexuales también) algunas de ellas podrían ser muy importantes en el trama.

Gracias por sus reviews.

**Año #7:** **McKinley **

Kurt no sabe cómo pasó. No lo planeó, un día simplemente se dio cuenta de que Sam Evans le gustaba. Jeff y Rachel prácticamente lo obligaron a declarársele al rubio, fue él quien tuvo que dar el primer paso porque Sam era completamente tímido cuando se encontraba a su alrededor.

No fue con un beso robado o con una romántica declaración, Kurt simplemente le preguntó a su compañero si quería ir al cine con él y Sam aceptó. Por supuesto que al inicio de su cita fue un poco incómodo para ambos, algo comprensible considerando que los chicos nunca habían tenido una cita antes pero para el final de la noche la incomodidad había sido remplazada por risas y ligeros coqueteos.

Kurt decidió que Sam era quien tenía que tomar la iniciativa de que esa cita se convirtiera en algo más. Por ello cuando el papá de Sam fue a dejarlo a su casa y el chico se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta, no hizo ningún intento por besarlo. Afortunadamente Sam se había deshecho de su timidez y fue él quien se inclinó hacia Kurt para tomar sus labios en un suave beso.

Prácticamente entró a su casa flotando en una nube, ni siquiera puso atención a su padre y la novia de éste que lo saludaron desde la sala de estar. Llegó a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama soltando una risa tonta. Su primera cita había sido maravillosa y terminó de la misma forma. Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo que le provocaron los suaves labios de Sam. Esos labios que eran suaves, incluso más que los suyos, y sabían a fresas.

Kurt bajó de su nube para enviarles un mensaje a sus mejores amigos, Rachel y Jeff, y decirles que su cita había sido perfecta y que Sam se había despedido con un beso y un "te veo en clase, Kurt". Las respuestas de sus amigos no tardaron en llegar, el mensaje de Rachel tenía decenas de signos de exclamación mientras el de Jeff sólo decía lo feliz que estaba por él.

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama para darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama. Cuando subió a su habitación luego de despedir a la novia de su padre y tomar un vaso de leche mientras su padre lo interrogaba sobre su cita, encontró su celular vibrando en su mesita de noche. Era un mensaje de Sam deseándole buenas noches y agradeciéndole por la noche grandiosa pero lo que atrapó la mirada de Kurt fue el "espero repetir lo de esta noche" que estaba al final del texto.

Le respondió diciéndole que él esperaba lo mismo y que tenía muchas ganas de verlo el lunes siguiente en la escuela.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—_No deberías estar tan feliz—dijo con el ceño fruncido el chico de ojos verdes que aparecía en sus sueños desde que era un pequeño._

—_¿Por qué no?—respondió Kurt cruzando sus brazos. _

—_Porque ese chico no soy yo. Yo tenía que ser tu primera cita, Kurt. Me has traicionado. _

_El rostro de Kurt se puso rojo de enojo._

—_¡No es cierto! ¡Yo nunca te prometí nada!_

—_Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo._

—_¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho eso._

—_Entonces, es mejor que me vaya._

—_Espera. ¡No!_

_Kurt vio como el chico de los ojos verdes desaparecía entre la neblina. _

Despertó alterado, con su pijama pegado al cuerpo por el sudor y su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Trató de recordar su sueño pero no pudo hacerlo, no le quedó más que levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse para ir a su reunión de domingo con la novia de su padre y el hijo de ésta.

Durante todo el día Kurt no se pudo deshacer de una sensación de vacío que tenía en el pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Año #7: Academia Dalton**

Academia Dalton de Westerville, Ohio: Instituto—que más bien parecía internado—para los juniors de todas las familias adineradas del Estado. Sebastian sabía desde que era pequeño que él asistiría a esa escuela porque su padre también había asistido ahí. Lo había aceptado porque sabía que su mejor amigo Jeff también asistiría pero nunca se imaginó que los padres de éste fallecieran y esto provocara que sus caminos se separaran.

Así que, ahí se encontraba él, parado frente a la puerta de la enorme sala de coro, esperando que los líderes de los Warblers salieran para decirle si había sido aceptado o no en el grupo. Tenía enormes esperanzas de que lo aceptaran, llevaba tres semanas en el instituto y no había logrado hacer ningún amigo, esa era su oportunidad para convivir con sus compañeros.

—Hey, Sebastian—lo llamó Wesley Montgomery, el líder del consejo Warbler, un chico de rasgos asiáticos que lucía siempre una sonrisa amable—. Ya puedes pasar.

Sebastian lo siguió al interior de la sala, con sus nervios haciendo que sus manos sudaran pero mostrando una expresión de indiferencia. Dentro lo esperaban los tres miembros del consejo. Wesley Montgomery, Thad Harwood y Nicholas Duval.

—Buenas noticias, Sebastian, ¡estás dentro!—sin aviso Nicholas lo apretujó en sus brazos felicitándolo.

—Nick, basta—lo reprendió Wesley mientras Thad soltaba un bufido molesto.

—Lo siento—Nicholas se disculpó.

—Sí, discúlpalo. Nunca ha tenido mucha interacción con personas normales. Su subnormalidad no se lo permite—Thad se burló con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—¡Basta, Thad!—casi gritó Wesley.

—Como sea, bienvenido nuevito. Nos vemos en la práctica.

Thad salió de la habitación hablando entre dientes, Sebastian pudo reconocer que dijo "malditos legados" pero no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Mi padre fue miembro del consejo Warbler cuando venía aquí, eso hace que automáticamente yo tenga un lugar en el consejo—le aclaró el chico Duval.

—Thad pasó todo el año anterior intentado tener un lugar en el consejo y ahora que Nick acaba de ingresar se ha molestado de que su lugar haya sido automático—habló Wesley.

—Pues tiene razón para estar molesto—dijo Sebastian, arrepintiéndose al instante. Necesitaba hacer amigos, no involucrarse en conflictos que no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Lo sabemos pero es la tradición Warbler y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo—dijo Nicholas.

—Verás, Sebastian, aquí hay muchas cosas que son injustas pero no podemos hacer más que vivir con ellas—Montgomery le palmeó el hombro—. Nos vemos en el ensayo mañana, nuevito.

—Parece que ya tienes un sobrenombre—Nicholas frunció los labios cuando Wesley salió de la habitación—. He pasado las últimas tres semanas con estos chicos así que me gustaría darte algunos consejos. No hagas caso de las burlas de Hunter Clarington y sus secuaces, pueden ser realmente crueles. Sólo ignóralos. Puedes sentarte con Trent y conmigo, Wes a veces está muy ocupado pero cuando puede está con nosotros. Los otros chicos... la mayoría aquí son unos idiotas y casi siempre le siguen el juego a Clarington.

—Gracias... creo.

—¿Ya tienes algún amigo?

Una mentira estaba en la punta de la lengua de Sebastian pero sabía que esa mentira podría arruinar su oportunidad de hacer amigos de verdad. Con un poco de vergüenza, hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, a mí también me es difícil hacer amigos. Puedes estar conmigo o con Trent, te he visto en algunas de mis clases, si quieres podemos sentarnos juntos y en el almuerzo también, oh, y estudiar juntos y esas cosas... Digo, si así lo deseas.

Nick se veía como un chico frágil y Sebastian sabía que si aceptaba su ofrecimiento posiblemente él y ese tal Trent se convertirían en sus únicos amigos en los cuatro años que estuviera en esa escuela, sin embargo era eso o tratar de ser amigo de los idiotas de los que había hablado Nick y eso no lo atraía en lo absoluto.

—Gracias, sería genial tener amigos—sonrió.

—¡Genial!—Nick iba a abrazarlo nuevamente pero se detuvo a medio camino—- Lo siento. Trataré de disminuir mi efusividad es que... Thad tiene razón, nunca he sido muy bueno con las demás personas. Siempre he sido una persona solitaria.

_Igual que yo_, pensó Sebastian aunque se abstuvo de decirlo, sería como admitir que era un anormal o algo por el estilo.

—No te preocupes, Nick. Sabré como lidiar con ello.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!—el chico extendía nuevamente los brazos pero luego se limitó a dar un golpecito en el hombro de Sebastian—. Será genial, Sebastian. Veo un futuro genial.

Sebastian esperaba que realmente fuera así.


	10. Chapter 10

**Año #7: Padres celosos**

Kurt llevaba un mes y medio como novio oficial de Sam Evans. Adoraba al chico, la manera en la que lo besaba, en la que sostenía su mano, la manera en la que lo miraba... Pero una de las cosas que más adoraba era la mirada de envidia que le dedicaban las chicas cuando paseaba de su brazo por los pasillos de la escuela.

El problema era que no le había informado a su padre de su noviazgo y a Finn, su hermanastro, se le había salido comentar sobre ello mientras desayunaban con sus padres. Burt Hummel se había molestado mucho, no porque su pequeño tuviera su primera relación sino porque no fue informado de ello. Kurt logró tranquilizarlo un poco pero de igual forma su padre le hizo prometer que llevara a Sam después de la escuela para que pudiera conocerlo.

Así que después de clases Kurt y Sam se dirigieron a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Sam estaba muy emocionado de conocer a sus suegros.

—Es un placer conocerlos—fue lo primero que les dijo Sam a los padres de Kurt—. Me han hablado mucho de ustedes.

—El placer es nuestro, cariño—contestó con una sonrisa Carole, la dulce mujer que se casó con Burt unos años atrás y a la que Kurt ya consideraba una madre.

—Gracias. Señor Hummel, es un honor conocer a un congresista.

—No es para tanto, chico. A mí me complace conocer a la persona que está robando el corazón de mi hijo.

—A mí me complace hacer feliz a Kurt—sonrió el chico rubio.

Kurt se sentía realmente incómodo sentado al lado de Sam. Su padre estaba observando cada detalle de Sam, evaluándolo todo. A Carole también se le podía notar la incomodidad pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada.

—¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana, Sam? —preguntó Burt después de unos segundos.

—Ah…—Sam miró a Kurt en busca de ayuda pero él sólo se encogió de hombros—. No, no tengo ninguno.

—Perfecto—Burt asintió—. Nosotros tenemos que ir a una fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta? —Finn entró a la sala dejando caer su mochila al lado del sofá y sentándose al lado de Kurt.

—La fiesta de aniversario de los Smythe—sonrió Carole.

—¿Quiénes son los Smythe? —preguntó Finn a Kurt en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

—El señor Smythe es el Fiscal de Ohio, papá lo conoció hace unos meses. ¿No recuerdas que han ido a jugar golf juntos un par de semanas?

—¡Oh! Ya recuerdo—Finn asintió a las palabras de Kurt.

—Él y su esposa han sido muy amables de invitarnos a su aniversario a todos y por supuesto que tú también estás invitado, Sam—Burt dijo.

—Oh, claro. Gracias por invitarme. Será un placer acompañarlos.

—¡Bueno, vamos a comer! —dijo Carole rompiendo la atmosfera de incomodidad que se volvía a formar.

—¡Al fin! —Finn se levantó siguiendo a Burt y Carole a la cocina.

—Bueno… eso fue bien, ¿no? —Sam sonrió a Kurt.

—Ah…—Kurt sabía que Burt no le iba a quitar los ojos de encima a Sam por algún tiempo pero no quería que él chico se sintiera mal por ello—. Sí, ha ido fantástico.

—Entonces, ¿conoces a los Smythe?

—Sólo al señor Smythe, no conozco a su esposa ni a su hijo.

—¿Tienen un hijo?

—Sí, creo que es de nuestra edad.

—Grandioso. No puedo esperar para ir a la fiesta—Sam se levantó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kurt suspiró, no sabía por qué pero no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa fiesta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Año #7: ****Aniversario Smythe (parte 1)**

Sebastian estaba un poco molesto porque los abuelos de Jeff no le habían permitido a éste asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de los Smythe. Había pensado que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta de presentarle a Nick y Trent, sus ya inseparables amigos de Dalton.

Los chicos era un rayo de luz que iluminaba la vida de Sebastian en el instituto. Nick había tenido mucha razón en advertirle sobre los chicos de Dalton: todos eran unos idiotas. Unos por ser arrogantes y otros por dejarles serlo.

El peor de todos era Hunter Clarington, un estudiante de segundo que se divertía con humillar a los demás valiéndose de bromas sobre sus características físicas. A Trent siempre lo llamaba gordo y a Nick falsa imitación de Bieber. En cuánto conoció a Sebastian intentó ponerle un apodo pero él no lo permitió, era un Smythe y sus padres siempre le enseñaron que nadie podía humillarlo.

Le contestó con la burla más cruel que su mente pudo procesar y surtió efecto porque todos se quedaron con la boca abierta en la sala de coro. Clarington no pudo contestarle. Desde ese momento Sebastian ganó un lugar en la jerarquía de Dalton. Era el chico malo, todos lo llamaban el chico más cruel de Dalton. Esa, por supuesto, nunca había sido su intención pero se dio cuenta que así, siendo cruel con quienes se portaban mal con él, los demás lo respetaban a él y a sus amigos. No importaba que después de que cada comentario despectivo saliera de su boca se sintiera mal consigo mismo porque le aseguraba días no tan malos en ese lugar lleno de superficialidad.

Afortunadamente sus padres no eran amigos de los Clarington así que no tendría que soportar a Hunter en la fiesta. Aunque según había visto la lista de invitados era bastante larga y bien él podría pasar desapercibido. Se dedicaría a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

—Hey, Seb. Una chica está organizando un jueguito entre las personas de nuestra edad—dijo Nick, entrando a la habitación de Sebastian donde también se encontraba Trent.

**—**¿De qué es el juego?** —**preguntó Trent.

**—**La verdad es que no entendí bien pero la chica me dio estos papelitos, uno para cada uno. Tienen un número de habitación a la que debemos ir. Dice que cada habitación tiene una sorpresa.

**—**¿Cómo se le ocurrió tan rápido? La fiesta inició hace poco más de una hora**—**Sebastian frunció el ceño**—**. Como sea. Vamos a ver qué están haciendo en mi casa.

Los tres amigos salieron a buscar los números de habitaciones que les asignaron. Nick y Trent las encontraron primero así que al final Sebastian terminó solo. Resultó que la habitación que le tocaba estaba en un pasillo oscuro de la última planta, lo reconoció como el lugar donde las personas del aseo guardaban las cosas.

Entró a la oscura habitación con su corazón palpitando rápidamente. Intentó encontrar el interruptor de la luz pero no halló nada.

**—**Yo tampoco lo encontré**—**escuchó un susurro.

**—**¡Ah!** —**Sebastian gritó de impresión al mismo tiempo que sus pies se tropezaban con algo y caía hacia delante chocando con un cuerpo.

—¡Ouch!** —**la voz se quejó.

**—**¡Lo siento!** —**se disculpó Sebastian**—**. No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí.

**—**Pues yo agradezco que hayas llegado porque comenzaba a asustarme**—**dijo esa dulce voz en las sombras.

Sebastian se acomodó como pudo pero por más que se apartara no había espacio suficiente para alejarse más del cuerpo que estaba frente a él.

**—**¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer aquí?

**—**No lo sé. Sólo me dijeron que viniera aquí... Tal vez es como siete minutos en el paraíso o algo así.

La respiración de Sebastian se detuvo por unos segundos.

**—**¿Entonces, debemos besarnos?

Por primera vez sus ojos se enfocaron a los del otro chico en la pequeña habitación, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar que los iris eran azules.

**—**Yo no creo... no puedo... **—**susurró el chico.

—Oh**—**Sebastian no sabía por qué su voz sonó decepcionada, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía la persona frente a él.

—No te lo tomes a mal, es que yo...

—No, está bien**—**interrumpió Sebastian**—**. Yo pensé que tal vez esta sería la oportunidad para... para dar mi primer beso, ya sabes, uno de verdad y no sólo un roce de labios.

Sebastian decidió ser sincero, de todas formas no conocía al chico con el que hablaba.

—¿No quieres que eso sea algo especial?

—Bueno, supongo que esto es especial.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Sebastian pensaba en salir del lugar cuando sintió que el otro chico se movía hacía él. Unos suaves labios rozaron y se presionaron sobre los suyos. Sebastian inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus fosas con el olor de una dulce colonia. El chico se alejó un segundo después.

—Yo… lo siento, no…

Sebastian no lo dejo seguir hablando, tomó sus mejillas y junto sus labios nuevamente. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a moverlos, el otro chico hizo lo mismo y pronto acoplaron sus movimientos. Sebastian jadeó cuando sintió una mordida en su labio inferior, fue suave pero de igual forma se sorprendió. Una lengua se entrometió en su boca y unas manos se aferraron a su cabello, él sin saber muy bien que hacer tomó la cadera del otro para acercarlo.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que sus labios solo estaban rozándose.

—Bueno, creo que ya tienes tu primer beso—murmuró el chico con voz rasposa.

—Aja—contestó Sebastian aún atontado por las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

—Adiós, desconocido—el chico, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, salió de la habitación.

Sebastian se apoyó contra la pared dejando salir un suspiro, sus labios cosquilleaban y su corazón latía sin parar. Permaneció en la oscuridad pensando en la identidad del chico que había robado su primer beso real.


	12. Chapter 12

**Año #7: Aniversario Smythe (parte 2)**

Kurt estaba tratando de esconderse de Sam. Sus manos seguían temblorosas y sus labios seguramente seguían sonrojados por la actividad que había estado haciendo unos minutos antes. Él seguía sin poder creer que prácticamente se había lanzado a los brazos de un chico desconocido, chico que lo había besado de una forma que lo había dejado sin aliento.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Había engañado a Sam y no sabía cómo iba mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. No sabía cómo iba a besarlo sabiendo que existía alguien que podía besarlo y hacerle sentir más. Tal vez lo mejor sería terminar su relación con él… pero no podría hacerlo, una gran parte de él se sentía egoísta. Sam era como… un novio trofeo.

Se sentía peor consigo por tener ese pensamiento.

Sam no debía ser su trofeo, debía ser su compañero y debía ser honesto con él.

Con un suspiró decidió comenzar a buscarlo pero justo cuando iba a salir de las sombras escuchó la voz de sus padres.

—Su hijo luce muy amable—decía Burt Hummel al matrimonio Smythe.

—Bueno, hicimos lo que pudimos. Él sufrió mucho después de lo que pasó con su mejor amigo, no volvió a ser el mismo—dijo la señora Smythe.

—Es por eso que admiro mucho la relación que tienen con Kurt, él se ve tan feliz de compartir tiempo con ustedes y su novio. Nuestro Sebastian, por otro lado, no se ha animado a hablarnos de sus preferencias.

—Es cierto—asintió la señora Smythe—. Sabemos que le gustan los chicos desde que era un pequeño pero él nunca nos ha dicho nada. La verdad no creo que sea porque se apena o cosa parecida, es porque él nunca ha pensado en tener alguna pareja, mi niño apenas y tiene amigos.

—Tal vez sólo necesita un poco de tiempo…—habló Carole.

Kurt frunció el ceño tratando de recordar si ya había visto al hijo de los Smythe en lo que había trascurrido de la fiesta pero no había sido así.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo—volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre—. Es un excelente ser humano y realmente creo que ese chico, Sam, ha tenido mucha suerte de que se fijara en él, no digo que no sea digno, es solo que mi hijo realmente es especial.

El pecho de Kurt se hundió al escuchar eso. Su padre tenía la mejor de las impresiones de él, no podía decepcionarlo... no podía decirle que había engañado a Sam... Tampoco podía decírselo a Sam sin que éste sufriera... tal vez era mejor simplemente mantener el secreto...


	13. Chapter 13

**Año #7: La mejor de las sorpresas**

Sebastian estaba inusualmente feliz. Estaba a una semana de iniciar las vacaciones de Navidad, ya había hecho todos sus exámenes finales y los Warblers ya habían tenido su primera competencia del año, de la cual resultaron ganadores, además Hunter Clarington y sus vasallos lo ignoraban a él, Nick y Trent por completo. Aparte, luego de ese beso en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres había comenzado a ver a los chicos de otra forma. En realidad, había comenzado a verlos porque nunca antes se había fijado en cuan atractivos eran sus compañeros o la forma en que los uniformes se amoldaban a sus cuerpos. Incluso había comenzado a tener ciertos sueños...

Pero aunque veía a otros chicos y se imaginaba miles de cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de la fiesta y en la sensación de sus labios unidos, de sus lenguas chocando y de sus manos tocando su cuerpo. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Le había contado a Trent y Nick sobre el beso, ellos se había impresionado bastante porque para ellos la sorpresa en sus habitaciones sólo fue una persona con quien hablar por un rato. Sus amigos incluso hicieron una lista para saber si conocían al chico misterioso de Sebastian pero no encontraron nada.

Aunque a Sebastian le entusiasmaba la idea de saber la identidad del chico también tenía miedo de decepcionarse al conocerla, por eso les pidió a sus amigos que dejaran de especular cosas, los había convencido de que ese beso sólo sería un buen recuerdo para él.

El viernes Sebastian llegó en el auto de su familia, siendo llevado por su chofer para pasar el fin de semana con sus padres. Usualmente a la hora en que él llegaba sus padres estaban en el trabajo, por ello le sorprendió que estuvieran en la sala, sentados en silencio y con sus miradas fijas en él.

—¿Hice algo?—preguntó de inmediato, un poco asustado.

—Siéntate, cariño—pidió su madre. Él obedeció sentándose frente a sus padres.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?—preguntó su padre. Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron al oír eso.

—¿Me compraste un coche?

Las sonrisas de sus padres flaquearon un poco.

—No esa promesa, Sebastian—su padre giró los ojos.

—Oh, entonces no recuerdo.

—Sebastian, finalmente lo conseguimos—aplaudió su madre—. ¡Hemos conseguido la custodia de Jeff!

Sebastian no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, se quedó completamente quieto, su mente tratando de procesar lo que había dicho su madre. Desde que los Sterling habían muerto años atrás, sus padres intentaban quitarles la custodia de Jeff a los abuelos maternos de éste, los cuales nunca habían llevado una buena relación con su hija pero los Smythe no tenían suficientes pruebas para declararnos negligentes en la crianza de un niño.

Hasta ese momento.

Jeff iba a volver al lado de Sebastian. Jeff iba a ser su hermano, _su hermano de verdad_.

—¿Y?—dijo a sus padres, miles de emociones cruzando por su rostro—. ¿Qué estamos esperando para ir por él?

Los Smythe se levantaron para ir detrás de su entusiasmado hijo que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la casa, listo para ir por el nuevo integrante de su familia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Año #7: El dolor de la salvación**

Kurt no lo vio venir. Siempre supo que los abuelos de Jeff no eran las personas más amables del mundo, pero nunca se imaginó que la situación llegara a tales extremos. Todo comenzó el lunes, cuando su amigo rubio no llegó a la primera clase, logró verlo hasta el almuerzo y, a pesar del intentó de cubrirlo, notó la oscura coloración en su pómulo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó intentando tocar la piel de Jeff, pero éste se alejó esquivando su mirada.

—Nada, un accidente.

—¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—Ya te dije que no es nada, Kurt. Tengo que irme.

Jeff se levantó sin haber tocado nada de almuerzo. Logró esquivar a Kurt el resto de la semana.

El jueves su preocupación aumentó cuando Jeff no apareció en ninguna clase, sus amigos tampoco sabían nada de él. Sam intentó calmarlo diciéndole que tal vez el chico estaba enfermo, pero Kurt tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Logró calmar sus ansias hasta el viernes, pero cuando Jeff tampoco apareció su paciencia llegó al límite. Sin decirle a nadie, se escabulló de la escuela e hizo su camino hacia la casa de los abuelos de Jeff. Sólo había ido dos o tres veces al lugar, pero nunca había entrado, Jeff tenía miedo de que él y Rachel conocieran a sus abuelos.

Un instinto le dijo que sería estúpido tocar al timbre y esperar a que Jeff lo recibiera, en lugar de eso se dirigió a la puerta trasera teniendo cuidado de esquivar las ventanas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que la puerta estaba abierta, con cuidado abrió la puerta conteniendo el aliento. No había nadie en la cocina.

Tenía intención de buscar la habitación de Jeff cuando sus pasos fueron detenidos por un quejido. Fue como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, uno tal doloroso que lograra dejarlo temblando y con ojos lagrimeando. Otro quejido sonó y Kurt pudo distinguir perfectamente que era la voz de Jeff.

—Entonces, ¿ya te cansaste, chiquillo idiota? ¿Ya quieres ser normal?

El sonido de un golpe hizo reaccionar a Kurt. Con las manos aún temblorosas sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la persona en que más confiaba: su padre. Se apresuró al lugar de donde provenían las voces con el teléfono en la mano, se aseguró de que su padre ya hubiera contestado antes de entrar a la habitación.

—¡Jeff! —no pudo evitar el desgarrador gritó al ver a su mejor amigo atado a una silla con la piel de su rostro hinchada y amoratada y gotas de sangre corriendo desde sus cejas y boca.

El abuelo de Jeff, un hombre que parecía incapaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para provocar esa cantidad de daño, se giró hacia él con una expresión de furia.

—Mira, mira. Parece que tu noviecito ha venido de visita, Jeff. ¿Qué tal si le damos un mejor trato que a ti? Apuesto que esa pálida piel se verá mucho mejor con algo de rojo en ella.

—¡No se acerque a mí! —gritó Kurt. Su mirada viajó a la pantalla de su celular donde la llamada se marcaba como terminada. Rogaba porque su padre hubiera escuchado todo.

—No seas tímido—sonrió el hombre provocando escalofríos a Kurt.

Afortunadamente años de gimnasia y pertenecer al equipo de animadoras le habían dado a Kurt habilidad y fuerza, por ello cuando el hombre se lanzó en su dirección lo esquivo y logró darle una patada en la pierna que lo hizo caer y golpearse con el tocador. Kurt tuvo tiempo para tomar un bate que estaba junto a la silla de Jeff, casi regresa su desayuno al ver las manchas de sangre en él.

Desafortunadamente esa distracción fue suficiente para que el hombre llegara hasta él y le diera un puñetazo en el rostro. Kurt sintió como todo se oscurecía pero no se dejó vencer, sin saber hacía donde golpeaba agitó el bate logrando golpear a su objetivo. El sujeto soltó un quejido pero consiguió arrebatarle el bate y darle un empujón que lo lanzó al piso.

—Al menos tú tienes más cojones que mi nieto—escupió el hombre aprisionándolo contra el piso. Kurt recibió otro puñetazo en la mejilla antes de escuchar el ruido de las sirenas de policía. El hombre se levantó de inmediato luciendo aterrorizado—. ¿Qué demonios?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cinco policías entraron a la casa ordenándole que no se moviera mientras le apuntaban con sus armas. Kurt, aun viendo manchas negras por los golpes, logró ponerse de rodillas al lado de Jeff.

—¿Jeff?

El chico logró levantar la cabeza y abrir un poco los ojos.

—¿Kurt?

Kurt se apresuró a desatarlo, el cuerpo de su amigo se liberó, él lo sostuvo para evitar que se cayera.

—¡Kurt! —el gritó de su padre le hizo levantar la mirada. Burt se hincó junto a él revisando su rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

Kurt asintió abrazando el cuerpo de Jeff mientras escuchaba entrar a los paramédicos. Ahora ya todo estaría bien. Jeff estaría a salvo.


End file.
